Seele
by Almarian
Summary: Man sagt, dass die Augen eines Menschen der Spiegel seiner Seele sind.


**Seele**

Man sagt, dass die Augen eines Menschen der Spiegel seiner Seele sind.

Wenn du in einen Spiegel siehst, dann siehst du dich selbst und doch wieder nicht. Du erblickst das, was andere Menschen in dir sehen. Im Spiegel erblickst du weder den Schmerz noch die Qualen, die du dir selber bereitest- schließlich kannst selbst du die Narben nicht sehen.

Im Spiegel siehst du stark und gesund aus. Du siehst aus wie jeder andere Mensch: fröhlich, nett und einfach nur normal.

Aber schließlich schaust du dir im Spiegel auch nie in die Augen. Du hast Angst, dass sie dir zuviel über dich selbst verraten könnten. Dass sie dir Dinge zeigen könnten, die du schon längst vergessen hast und an die du dich nie mehr erinnern möchtest. Du hast Angst, dass du dich in ihnen so siehst, wie du wirklich bist, dass auch in dir die Maske zerbirst mit der du dich selbst identifizierst.

Doch nun stehst du vor einem Spiegel, hast endlich den Mut gefasst und hast schreckliche Angst vor dem, was du siehst.

Du siehst dich an und siehst dich- dein ganz normales Alltags-Ich. Deine Augen wandern höher und höher bis sie vom Spiegel reflektiert werden. Sie sehen aus wie früher und dennoch wirken sie leer. Anscheinend spiegeln sie wieder was du fühlst. Du siehst Tränen- geweinte und ungeweinte, siehst Leere und Schmerz. Du fragst dich, wann es soweit gekommen ist, dass der Schmerz deine Augen beherrscht. Eigentlich weißt du, dass die Frage sinnlos ist, denn du selbst kennst die Antwort ganz genau:

Es war ein Prozess, der sich über viele Wochen und Monate hingezogen hat und du bist dir selber nicht ganz sicher, ob er bereits abgeschlossen ist. Begonnen hat er mit einem Ereignis, dass du nicht voraussehen konntest.

Du denkst zurück und wieder beginnen die Tränen zu fließen- du weinst, laut und bitter, doch du bist allein und niemand stört sich an dir. Die Einsamkeit ist dir inzwischen ein bekannter Freund- du begrüßt und genießt sie, denn du weißt, dass du dich eigentlich nicht unter Kontrolle hast- nicht wenn du alleine bist und auch nicht in der Öffentlichkeit. Zu oft schon hast du dich gehen lassen und mittlerweile hast du Angst davor dich wieder damit zu blamieren.

Angst- ein weiterer Bestandteil in deinem Leben, der dir nur allzu bekannt ist. Eigentlich ist sie die Ursache für Alles- die Angst vorm Leben, vor Schmerzen- sie führte dazu, dass du erst reagiert hast, als es schon zu spät war.

Schon oft ist dir der Vergleich mit der kleinen Meerjungfrau in den Sinn gekommen, denn auch sie opfert alles für ihren Traum und verliert.

Leider hast du nur nicht die Möglichkeit ins Meer zu springen und dich in Meerschaum zu aufzulösen- du kannst nicht fliehen, aber stellen kannst du dich deinem Leben schon lange nicht mehr. Du treibst hin und her, kannst weder leben noch sterben, denn für das Erste bist du zu feige und für letzteres nicht feige genug.

Die Ironie, die dahinter steckt, wird dir erst jetzt bewusst.

Innerlich verfluchst du dich und nur dich allein, denn letztlich bist nur du allein an deinem Elend Schuld und kein Mensch weiß dass so gut wie du- auch wenn viele vom Gegenteil überzeugt sind. Sie haben vielleicht dann und wann einmal mitbekommen, dass du dich geändert hast, dass du nicht mehr so oft lachst, dass du ernst guckst und dass du oft teilnahmslos in die Gegend schaust.

Und dennoch wissen sie im Grunde wenig von dir- weniger als jemals zuvor, denn keiner von ihnen konnte den selbstzerstörerischen Prozess aufhalten, der sich in dir vor so langer Zeit in Gang gesetzt hat.

Du weißt nun, dass er noch nicht abgeschlossen ist und während du beobachtest, wie er dich von innen zerfrisst, wie sich die ersten Anzeichen in deinem Gesicht bemerkbar machen, fühlst du dich wie ein Vogel, dem Feder für Feder die Flügel zerrissen werden. Es schmerzt, doch du hast aufgehört dich zu fragen was gewesen wäre, wenn du den Schmerz niemals kennen gelernt hättest, wenn dich die Trauer niemals berührt hätte. Du hast aufgehört zu kämpfen, denn du weißt, dass sich die Anstrengung nicht lohnt- dein Ziel hat schließlich aufgehört zu existieren.

Wieder einmal wird dir klar- so klar als ob du es mit denen eigenen Augen sehen könntest- dass du verloren hast und dass du nie wieder gewinnen wirst.

Wieder einmal schmerzt es dich und wie so oft fragst du dich, wo die Stärke, die Lebensfreude und der Stolz geblieben sind, den andere stets an dir bewundert haben.

Während du dein Leben rekapitulierst, stehst du immer noch vor dem Spiegel. In deinem Gesicht ist die Verzweiflung deutlich zu sehen und als du in deine Augen schaust, ist dir, als sähest du ein Grab- ein Grab, von dem du jetzt erst erkannt hast, dass es dein eigenes ist.

Man sagt, dass die Augen eines Menschen der Spiegel seiner Seele sind.

Wie kann es dann sein, dass niemand sieht, wie du Stück für Stück diese Welt verlässt?


End file.
